Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Khosla dies from an asthma attack, but Jai sets up a meeting with his contact Kartik Chandrashekhar. Nikita and Tej withstand pressure from Abhilasha Grewal, and Trisha and Kiran are prepared for the worst by Rohit. Aditya faces a revelation about his aunt Megha. Episode guide Terrorists have planned to kill the future Prime Minister. They have kidnapped my wife and daughter. I think my colleagues are a part of this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And today is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, RAW's special agent Abhilasha Grewal takes Jai's place as the new Chief of ATU. Nikita Rai introduces her, and she informs the ATU workforce that Jai is behind the attack. * Jai, who fled from the police, is worried about his wife Trisha and daughter Kiran. He speaks to his family on the phone. * Tej, who helps Jai at ATU, finds a name from the traitor, Jiah's, file. He tells Jai that the name is Tarun Khosla, a banker in the city. * Before reaching Trisha and Kiran, Jai goes to meet Tarun Khosla. Jai takes the place of Khosla's driver. * Even though Aditya Singhania was attacked, he confides in his brother Prithvi and seeks out the truth from Mehek Ahuja. They wonder about who leaked the story. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am. Events occur in real time. 10:02:19 confronts his mother]] Prithvi Singhania arrives at his mother Megha's house. She accuses him of prioritising Aditya over her, and he admits that he came to ask her something for Aditya. He mentions that Mehek Ahuja is running the St. Stephen's story, and that she is one of the few who knew about it. He asks her directly if she leaked the story, and she smirks in response. He asks her why she did it, she reminds him of how badly Naina treated them after his father's death. She tells Prithvi he is smarter than Aditya and he should have been chosen as PM. She says she has sworn to destroy Naina and Aditya, and the St. Stephen's story is just the beginning. He then tells her that Ahuja has dropped the story, and that Megha should not mess with Aditya. summons Nikita for questioning]] At the ATU, Nikita comes to see Abhilasha, who asks where Jai is. Nikita claims she does not know, and Abhilasha mentions her relationship with Jai. She explains that if Nikita stays silent, she will make sure she serves Jai's sentence. She says that Jai discarded her, and she should seek revenge on him. Nikita still does not relent, so Abhilasha dismisses her. threatens Tarun Khosla with a gun]] Tarun Khosla is being driven across town, and speaks to Kartik on the phone. He agrees to meet him at LBS Park, then hangs up and redirects his driver. When Jai does not respond, Tarun realises that it is not his his usual driver, and Jai pulls a gun on him. Tarun offers him money, but Jai explains that Yakub has his family and he wants them back. Tarun explains that he is an ordinary businessman, but Jai mentions the 150 million he transferred to Yakub's account. Jai threatens him, but Tarun maintains his innocence. Nikita mentions to Tej that she is worried about the pressure on Jai. Tej tells her not to worry, as he is the ATU chief, and they must trust his decisions. Abhilasha then appears, who asks for a list of photographers at Aditya's union meeting. Nikita again denies knowledge of Jai's movements, and Abhilasha tell her she must remain impartial. After she leaves, Tej asks Nikita to convince Jai to turn himself in. prepares to get the information he needs]] Jai parks up and calls Nikki, telling her Khosla is in his custody. She admonishes him for breaking the law, but he asks her to find out everything about Khosla. She reluctantly agrees to help him, and Jai gets back in the car and drives away. At the Singhania hotel, Prithvi asks to speak to Aditya. He admits that his mother leaked the story after he told it to her, and apologises. Aditya asks why, and Prithvi explains that she is trying to humiliate and destroy Aditya and Naina. Aditya thanks Prithvi for telling the truth, but in the next room Naina overhears their conversation. watches Qureshi beat Rohit]] Kiran Rathod asks her mother where Jai is. Trisha reassures her, and Rohit enters. He explains that Qureshi sent him to find out what they were saying on the phone, but he doesn't want to know anything. He also warns them that Qureshi is angry and out of control. Kiran watches as Rohit lies to Qureshi, who responds by beating Rohit up. Trisha calms Kiran and tells her not to watch. At the ATU Nikita is looking at Khosla's profile when Abhilasha comes up and tells her that Max Ferraro's name sticks out on the photographer list. At that moment, Jai calls Nikita, and Abhilasha asks who is on the phone. Nikita tells her it is Amit Mehra from RAW, and Abhilasha asks to speak to him. At that moment, Tej runs over and tells Abhilasha he needs to urgently tell her something. Jai asks for information on Khosla, and Nikita runs through his file. She mentions that he has severe asthma, and that mental or physical stress could bring on an attack. Jai thanks her, then drives the car into an underground parking lot. questions Tarun]] Khosla reaches for a gun he has hidden under a seat, but Jai disarms him and breaks his nose. Jai then drags him out of the car and beats him, asking him if he knows Parvez or Abhay, which Khosla denies. Jai asks him about Kartik, and Khosla explains he is a business associate. Jai then texts Kartik, asking for a meet at Eastern Mills parking. Jai asks one last time for the location of his family, and gets no response. He beats Khosla again, then gets a cloth and bottle of water from the car. He soaks the cloth, explaining that he will force it down Khosla's throat until he starts to digest it. Then he will yank it out, pulling out his intestines and leaving him to die in pain. Khosla gets out his wallet and show Jai a picture of his wife and son, promising him that he doesn't know anything. arrives at Yakub's compound]] At Yakub Syed's compound, Raja Talapathi arrives at the gate and asks to see Yakub. The gate is opened and he drives in. Divya Singhania expresses her disbelief that Megha leaked the story. Naina Singhania says she is not shocked, and tries to call her. Divya tells Naina not to go to Megha's house, saying she will deal with it herself. Raja asks Yakub if he has found Jai, and Yakub admits he has not. Raja explains Jai will come here to find his family, and Yakub is being over-confident. Raja explains he is cancelling Yakub's contract as he has failed to frame Jai for Aditya's murder, and is moving to plan B. Yakub asks for more time to find Jai, and Raja gives him half an hour. dies]] In the parking garage, Jai asks Tarun if he loves his family. He explains what he is doing is out of love for his family, but Tarun grabs a metal pipe and swings it at Jai. Jai wrestles it off him, punching him in the heart. Tarun gasps for air, and Jai grabs his inhaler from him. Tarun then speaks in Tamil, telling him everything that happens to his family is because of him. He goes on, explaining that it took many years to trap him, and he must pay the price. Jai attempts to revive him with the inhaler, but Tarun refuses it, and dies. Jai breaks down in tears. 10:29:42...10:29:43...10:29:44...10:29:45... speaks to an associate]] 10:34:46 Raja Talapathi dials his phone, and someone on the other end answers in Tamil. Raja tells him to speak in Hindi, as they have trained for four years to keep their identities secret. Raja goes on to explain that Yakub failed, and they must go to plan B. The man explain that by the end of the day, Aditya and Jai will be punished for their mistakes. Raja then hangs up and gets into his car. threatens her aunt Megha]] Divya arrives at Megha's house and enters despite a guard attempting to stop her. Megha invites her to watch Aditya's fall from grace on television, and Divya admonishes her for stooping so low. Divya then threatens to reveal Megha's illegal activities such as taking bribes, and also her affair with the opposition minister Ajit Yadav. Megha accuses her of bluffing, so Divya leaves; before she does, she mentions that Mehek Ahuja will not be going forward with the story, as Naina controls the media. Megha then dials Mehek Ahuja, who is driving. Mehek explains that she had to make last minute changes and will not be reporting the St. Stephen's story. Megha speculates that Naina pressurized her into dropping the story, but Ahuja tells her that it was her own decision and hangs up. Megha then makes another call, telling someone that they have to meet to solve a big problem. talks to Nikita about helping Jai]] At the ATU, Tej comes to Nikita and tells her that Abhilasha is watching them. He suggests telling her the truth, but Nikita points out that if RAW is informed then many agents will be in the loop, and any one of them could turn out to be another Jiah. Jai gets back into the car and props Tarun's dead body up in the passenger seat. He calls Nikita to tell her that Tarun died due to his interrogation. He then speculates that this is not just about Aditya, it is about him too. He tells her about Tarun speaking Tamil, and asks her to look into Khosla's family and background. He also mentions Operation Trishul, a covert mission he went on eight years ago in Tamil Nadu and , and asks her to cross check that with Khosla's background. He also asks her to look into Kartik Chandrashekhar, who is on his way to meet Khosla. shows the women how to fire a gun]] At Yakub's compound, Rohit enters the barn and gives Kiran Qureshi's gun for protection. He shows them how to use it, and then apologizes to them for his part in their ordeal. He tells them to be careful, and leaves. Kiran is scared, but Trisha reassures her. Kartik drives into the parking lot, while Jai hides behind a pillar, loading his gun. Kartik exits his car, walks over and finds Tarun dead. Before he can move, Jai appears and holds him at gunpoint, and Kartik then reveals himself to Jai as the man masquerading as Abhay Gupta. 10:46:03...10:46:04...10:46:05...10:46:06... 10:52:07 subdues Kartik Chandrashekhar]] Jai threatens Kartik, who merely taunts him, so Jai attacks him. The two fight, Kartik grabbing a loose wire and strangling Jai, who shakes him off and then manages to subdue him. Kartik relents, promising to lead Jai to his family if he is let go. Jai agrees, and Kartik begins to laugh, so Jai smashes his head through a car windshield. Divya returns to the hotel suite, where Aditya is working. She tells him that she went to see Megha, who she believes has gone mad with hatred and jealousy, but tells him that the situation has been dealt with. Aditya expresses concern for Divya's health, but she tells him she is fine. drives towards his family]] At Mehek Ahuja's house, she parks her car and exits. A man watches her, and makes a call to let someone know she has arrived home. Jai drives a tied up Kartik towards the compound. Kartik tells him it isn't far. Aditya wonders with Prithvi why Mehek dropped the story so quickly. Prithvi tells him not to worry about it, but Aditya is convinced Mehek will use the story to blackmail him in the future. Aditya vows to get to the bottom of it, by talking to Mehek. He calls her, despite Prithvi warning him not to. 's house is blown up]] She picks up, and he asks to meet her. She tells him she is at home, and he agrees to come. Outside her house, the assassin makes his way into the house. As Mehek gets into the bath, he enters and drops a hairdryer into the water, electrocuting her. He then leaves her gas running, and puts a bomb on the dining table. He leaves, informing someone on the phone that Mehek is dead, before her house blows up. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal * Rahul Khanna as Tarun Khosla Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran (voice only) Uncredited * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi * Suhaib Rao as KK's assassin Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The subplot involving Megha Singhania revealing the story to Mehek Ahuja is not from the original series; similarly, Ahuja's assassination is new. ** Jai subdues Kartik with a fist fight, rather than by driving around the parking lot at speed. ** Kiran and Trisha do not kill Qureshi in this episode, instead that scene has been moved to the next episode. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) Day 111 111